ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Taiga (series)/Episodes
0. |Urutoraman Taiga Sutōrī}} A young hero, Ultraman Taiga has gone through hard training and was determined to fight. One day in the Land of Light, Ultraman Taiga was called by Ultraman Taro, his father and the leading instructor of Intergalactic Defense Force/Space Garrison. What did father tell his son, Taiga who is full of confidence. Taiga takes Taro's words to heart and looks back at intense battle full of hardship of the Six Ultra Brothers, Ultraman Mebius, and Ultraman Zero. 1. It has been twelve years since Ultraman Taiga disappeared into space in the fierce battle with Ultraman Tregear. Hiroyuki Kudo gets caught up in an alien incident during a mission... Alien Rivers Kawazu, Baby Zandrias, Alien Markind, Alien Magma, Zegan, Young Mother Zandrias, Alien Kukaratch, Cicada Human, Hellberus 2. Hiroyuki reunites with the little monster Chibisuke. What was the auction of monster weapons among aliens and the shadows behind them? Rekyum Man, Guesra, Alien Markind 3. Rento Kujo, an astronaut who issued a murder notice to the president of Cozmo Technica, died in an unfortunate accident. However, Hiroyuki discovered the truth behind the accident. Galactron MK2 4. A monster bomb had setup in the city by an alien group named "Villain Guild". A help request was then brought in to E.G.I.S. from External Affairs Division X. Volk, Deavorick (MB), Alien Fanton, Alien Zetton, Garmes Man, Alien Serpent, Alien Pedan, Hupnath, Chiburoid 5. The monster Segmeger gives the Tri Squad a hard time. Pirika meets with someone who isn't what she seems. Alien Seger Aoi, Alien Damara, Segmeger 6. A man who wishes to returns to the stars has a run-in with an alien hitman. Alien Gapiya Abel, Alien Perolynga 7. Aliens discover an ancient monster sealed within a mountain in a village unmarked on the map. They plan to use the hidden power within a net idol to set it free. Ai Tennoji, Alien Babarue, Alien Hook, Night Fang 8. Night Fang defeated Taiga and has put people to sleep, trapping them in nightmares. Ai Tennoji awakens her hidden abilities to grant Taiga a new power. Night Fang 9. Someone from Homare's past has sought out EGIS to act as bodyguards. She brings along something very valuable and very dangerous, and the Villain Guild wants to get their hands on it. Alien Keel, Hupnath, Majappa 10. Hiroyuki meets a painter who discovers his secret. However, he has something to hide as well... Alien Nackle Odyssa, Black King 11. EGIS and the Tri-Squad get into trouble with the appearance of a magic woman, an alien, a monster and tentacles emerging from the ground. Pagos, Alien Zelan Oshoro, Gymaira 12. Gymaira emerges from the underground and defeats Taiga. Threatening to drain the world's energy, Hiroyuki and Maria must work together to defeat the monster. However, a meddler interferes. Pagos, Alien Zelan Oshoro, Gymaira 13. Kana Sasaki wants to make Ultraman the mascot of EGIS, but each member has their own opinions. 14. Hiroyuki is captured and his Key Holders are taken from him. Taiga is beginning to be drowned in the darkness within his own soul... Gigadelos, Ilt 15. Alien Galo, Dethmon, Purana, Baby Samekujira, Lim Eleking, Baby Vadata, Moko, Chiburoid, Alien Chibu Mabuze, Skull Gomora 16. Hellberus, Night Fang 17. Alien Semon Meed, Demaaga Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides Category:Ultraman Taiga